


Pumping Iron

by HaxanHexes (PineNeedles)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brigitte is the more useless lesbian in this pairing u fools, F/F, Fluff, MekaMechanic, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineNeedles/pseuds/HaxanHexes
Summary: "But the worst is probably Hana—Hana Song, movie star, pro-gamer, decorated MEKA pilot and now Overwatch recruit. Just working for Overwatch is a danger, especially for someone so high profile, but Hana is willing to risk that for a chance to make a difference. She isn’t just brilliant and cool and tough, she’s also so kind and driven and good. And wow, she’s also just really, really pretty.Brigitte’s a bit of a fan, and has been for a while, which is why she cannot risk any interaction with Hana. She hasn’t even risked unpacking her favourite D. Va hoodie. If Hana saw it, Brigitte is pretty sure she’d die of shame."Brigitte Lindholm is starting to like Overwatch, even if her female colleagues are enough to make her heart stop! A chance encounter in the gym between Brigitte and Hana turns into the opportunity for more, in spite of how shy and awkward Brigitte is.





	Pumping Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks also to [Sylvas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvas/pseuds/Sylvas) and KongSniper182 for beta-ing. 
> 
> Originally published for patrons on Lesbian Visibility Day.

Overwatch wasn’t quite what Brigitte had expected. With the way her father talks about it, and the circumstances leading up to the passage of the Petras Act, Brigitte feared something cold and impersonal. But if Reinhardt was willing to answer the Recall, then she would remain at his side. And so she walked into Watchpoint Gibraltar with her hackles pre-raised, ready to defend her godfather from anyone who might try to toss him aside like they’d done once before. 

What she found instead was warm and familiar—a motley crew of eccentrics doing their best. In the end, Overwatch seems like more of what she’d learned to expect traveling with Reinhardt. Only now with more talking moon gorillas. And, mercifully, people other than herself to watch Reinhardt’s back and protect him from himself.

Overwatch is even starting to feel like home! Though with a single hitch, and not the one she was expecting. She was worried her position at Gibraltar would be a sad, catless existence, so she was delighted to discover the host of stray cats that called the abandoned facilities home. Brigitte, of course, immediately became the steward of every feline within a kilometer. But there was another issue she faced, a bolt she couldn’t seem to loosen no matter how she tried; namely, other women.

Traveling as your quixotic godfather’s squire isn’t the best way to meet girls, so her years by Reinhardt’s side hadn’t given her much practice. As brave as she is in the field, Brigitte finds that day-to-day interactions with the numerous talented ladies around the Watchpoint are possibly the scariest thing in the world. 

There’s Tracer, of course _—the_ Tracer!—who was happily spoken for, but who still made Brigitte a little dizzy whenever they talked. Something about Lena’s enthusiasm made Brigitte feel like she would die from warm fuzzies. And the one time she got to meet Emily, well… Apparently it’s possible to get so flustered you mispronounce your own name.

Mei is no better. She’s so kind and welcoming that it _should_ be easier, but somehow that just makes Brigitte feel even more disarmed. And she’s so damn smart! Brigitte is certain she had stars in her eyes as Mei explained the development of her Endothermic Blaster. And one time, in the kitchen, Mei caught Brigitte staring at her over the lip of a mug. She just blushed and adjusted her glasses, giving Brigitte a little wave so cute she choked on her tea.

The newer recruits were no less intimidating for being fellow rookies. Fareeha is perhaps the coolest person Brigitte has ever met, and to add insult to heart-throbbing injury, she’s also one of the most charming. Seeing Brigitte’s inexperience, Ree immediately took the young squire under her metal wings. Brigitte has learned a lot from her, but she suspects she’d be learning more if she wasn’t so blinded by the woman’s smile.

If Aleksandra is working out, Brigitte can’t even be in the gym. Honestly, Brigitte can’t even look Zarya in the eyes right now. A couple weeks back, she saw Zarya bench an utterly absurd amount of weight and let out an audible gasp. Every head in the gym snapped her way immediately, and Zarya just chuckled and grinned. “Impressed, child?” the burly Russian asked. Brigitte just turned red as an apple and nearly tripped over a kettlebell on her way out of the gym.

But the worst is probably Hana—Hana Song, movie star, pro-gamer, decorated MEKA pilot and now Overwatch recruit. Just working for Overwatch is a danger, especially for someone so high profile, but Hana is willing to risk that for a chance to make a difference. She isn’t just brilliant and cool and tough, she’s also so kind and driven and good. And wow, she’s also just really, really pretty. 

Brigitte’s a bit of a fan, and has been for a while, which is why she cannot risk any interaction with Hana. She hasn’t even risked unpacking her favourite D. Va hoodie. If Hana saw it, Brigitte is pretty sure she’d die of shame.

Brigitte looks at Hana’s autograph—courtesy of Reinhardt—where it sits on the desk in her sparse quarters. She smiles softly. There are people in this world whom she loves and who she needs to protect, and she’ll do whatever she needs to be their shield. Even if it means looking like a goof in front of cute girls.

She slings a towel around her neck and trots off down the Watchpoint’s quiet hallways.

“Good morning, Brigitte,” a panel on the wall chirps. “You’re up early.”

“O-Oh!” Brigitte feels her cheeks go red. _I even think the A.I.’s voice is cute! Shit, I’m a mess._ “Just catching my morning workout.”

“Shall I alert Agent Wilhelm for you?”

“No, I’ll swing by myself. Thanks Athena!”

Brigitte has gotten in the habit of hitting the gym in the wee hours of the morning, when there are no rippling muscles to distract her, or charming smiles to bring a blush to her cheeks. She peeks into Reinhardt’s room on her way and finds him still sawing logs, his body a patchwork of scars and bandages. With a smile, she quietly steps back into the hall. _The old man needs his rest,_ she thinks. _I’ll do today alone._

She pops in her ear buds and turns on Lúcio’s latest EP, jogging into the gym in sync with the beat. One wall of the gym is dominated by a sweeping panel window, and it floods the gym with morning light. Everything is wrapped in a warm, peachy fuzz as the rising sun kisses the Watchpoint and glints off the rippling waters of the Strait. Brigitte feels perfectly comfortable and sure of her solitude as she does her stretches and gazes out the window at the facilities below and the water beyond them. Everything is perfect and peaceful.

Until she turns around and sees Hana Song at one of the leg press machines. She’d been so distracted by the dawn idyll that she hadn’t noticed she wasn’t alone in the gym. Thankfully, Hana seemed to be equally unawares. Brigitte considers tip-toeing out before Hana finishes her set, but her sudden onset nerves keep her locked in place, arm still stretched over her chest to warm up her shoulders.

And then Hana finishes her reps and swings her legs over the side, sitting up and looking directly at Brigitte looking directly at her. For a moment looks startled, staring back like a frightened rabbit, and then quickly raises her hand in a terse greeting and pops to her feet. Without making eye contact with Brigitte, she scurries towards the treadmills.

Brigitte can feel her cheeks go red. She’s dressed for a work out but suddenly she feels warmer than when she’s wrapped up in her winter coat. She awkwardly returns Hana’s little wave and greets her mortified colleague with a nervous, “H-Hey!” 

Hana turns around and pulls an earbud that Brigitte hadn’t even noticed from her ear. She says something, but Brigitte can’t hear it over the sound of her own music. Brigitte can feel herself break a sweat, and she hasn’t even touched her kettlebell! She pops out her own earbuds and smiles sheepishly at Hana. “Sorry, what?”

“Oh,” Hana says, glancing away. “I asked if you said something.”

_God, strike me down now,_ Brigitte thinks with an internal wince. “O-Oh!” she manages, glancing down at her feet shyly. “I uh… Was just saying good morning.”

“Oh!” Hana squeaks, raising her eyebrows as she mounts the treadmill. “Uh, yeah. Good morning.”

“I’m… gonna do some lifting,” Brigitte says. 

Hana smiles, but it looks forced. “I’m… I’m gonna jog, I guess. I mean I am, I am gonna do some running.”

“Great,” Brigitte says with an equally forced smile. Her throat feels dry and scratchy, and she takes a quick, greedy swig of water only to find herself choking on it. She coughs and hacks and wants, more than anything, to run screaming from the gym. But that would just make things worse.

Hana steps off the treadmill tentatively. “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Brigitte manages between coughs. “I’m f—I’m fine.” She pounds her chest with a closed fist and kicks herself internally for managing to look both creepy and idiotic all in the space of a minute.

“Okay,” Hana says as she steps back onto the treadmill and powers it on. “Uh, good luck!” She pops in her earbud again.

“Thanks,” Brigitte says, popping her own earbuds back in in kind. Hana is being kind even when Brigitte is being utterly embarrassing, and somehow that just makes it worse. She’s struck by the sudden feeling that she doesn’t even have the right to look at Hana, let alone speak to her.

Unfortunately, the other three walls of the gym are lined with mirrors and Brigitte doesn’t want to awkwardly stare out the window for her entire session so looking at Hana feels less optional than she’d like it to be. She starts doing reps with her kettlebell and keeps her eyes trained on her reflection. She can see Hana behind her, jogging away, in her peripheral vision but resists the urge to so much as glance at the poor girl. She’s already caused Hana enough trouble this morning, she doesn’t need to cause her more. 

_11… 12… 13…_ Brigitte keeps count as she swings the kettlebell up and away from her then back between her firmly planted legs. Normally working out is her moment of peace and quietude… or, as much as she’s able to get given she usually works out alongside Reinhardt. But now her keeping track feels more like a countdown until the point when it would be socially acceptable to leave and go cry in her bunk. 

Against her better judgment, she takes one nervous, sidelong glance at Hana. To her surprise, she finds that Hana is staring at her. A million nervous thoughts flood into Brigitte’s head immediately. _Is my form that bad? Does she hate me that much? Oh my God, did my shorts tear?_ She completely loses track of her reps and stands there, awkwardly swinging the kettlebell back and forth, returning Hana’s gaze in the mirror.

And then Hana notices Brigitte noticing her and snaps her head away abruptly. Still, she’s thrown off enough by being noticed that she missteps and stumbles. She grabs for the bars on the side of the treadmill but misses. All Brigitte can do is watch helplessly in the mirror as Hana falls flat on her face and gets shunted off the treadmill on to the gym floor.

_“Fan!”_ Brigitte lets go of the kettlebell mid swing and it bounces off the mirror with a loud crack, leaving a spiderweb of fractures in its wake. But Brigitte couldn’t care less about the mirror, or her own sense of embarrassment. She turns on her hill and sprints over to Hana, kneeling down beside her and gently touching her shoulder. “Ms. Song! God, are you okay?”

Hana groans from her crumpled position. “Don’t look at me,” she says, lifting her hands to her face.

“Why? Are you hurt?” Brigitte catches the sight of blood between Hana’s fingers. “We need to get you to the infirmary.”

Hana stands on shaky legs, doing her best to keep her back to Brigitte. “I’m fine, really,” she says in a voice that seems to say otherwise.

Brigitte gently takes Hana’s shoulder and turns her around. Hana looks away, her hands still hiding her nose and mouth. A drop of blood drips down on to her top.

“Let me see,” Brigitte says gently and takes Hana’s fingers in hers. All the anxiety she felt around Hana seems to clear up in an instant. Suddenly, all that matters to her is making sure her teammate is okay. Hana doesn’t resist as Brigitte pulls Hana’s hands away from her face to reveal a stream of blood running down her face from her nose. “Is it broken…?”

Hana gently pokes it, still nervously avoiding Brigitte’s eyes. “Don’t think so, just a little sore. I just bumped it.”

Brigitte smiles softly. “Good, at least it’s not broken! Can I… Could I go with you to the infirmary and help patch you up?”

Hana hesitates, and for a moment Brigitte’s sense of shame floods back. Was that a creepy offer? And then Hana says, “Thank you, please… That would be nice.” Brigitte lets out a breath she hadn’t realizes she was holding. Hana glances up at her and the breath catches in her throat. Hana’s eyes are so deep and warm that they’re literally breathtaking.

“Let’s—Let’s go,” Brigitte says as they make for the door of the gym. For the umpteenth time that morning, she can feel her cheeks go red. And she’s certain that not even the warm glow of the morning sun could be as beautiful as Hana Song’s eyes.

 

“All done,” Brigitte says as she gently smooths out the nasal strip she’d placed across Hana's nose. Being so hands on made her nervous, and she found herself frequently blushing and avoiding Hana's gaze (those eyes!), but when she’s called upon to care for another, she always steps up. And traveling with Reinhardt had given her plenty of practice with first aid!

She turns and tosses the strip’s wrapper in the garbage. The medical bay may not compare to what it was in Overwatch’s heyday, but the examination room and their patchwork supplies can handle a bruise just fine.

“How do you feel?” Brigitte asks, glancing over her shoulder.

“It’s just a little sore, really.” Hana swings her legs and her heels thump against the examination table. “Thanks, Brigitte. You didn't have to go to all that trouble.”

Brigitte turns towards Hana, but can't manage more than glancing at her own feet. Without thinking, her hand rises to nervously play with her ponytail. “Ooh, it was no trouble at all! I'm just glad it wasn't broken.”

“Yeah, good thing...” Hana says, and Brigitte glances up long enough to catch Hana tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. As she trails off, she lifts an ice pack up to her face again, gingerly pressing it against her nose.

They both fall silent, staring at everything in the room but each other, and even though the examination room is a little chilly, Brigitte is once again struck by the stifling heat of agonizing self-consciousness. She tries to come up with something, anything to say, but nothing breezy comes to mind.

“I'm sorry!” She finally blurts it out in spite of herself. And, to her surprise, Hana blurts out the same thing at the same instant. They stare at each other, cheeks crimson, and then Hana yells, “Jinx!”

They both explode into laughter, Hana wincing as she bumps her sore nose into the ice pack. 

“I guess I owe you a soda, huh?”

“You sure do!” Hana manages amidst her giggles. “What're you sorry for though?”

“I could ask you the same!”

Hana gives Brigitte a lopsided smile. “I've just given you a lot of trouble, and we've never even properly met.”

It's enough to keep the red lingering in Brigitte's cheeks a little longer. “It's really no trouble. We're uh… we're teammates, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hana says with a nod, returning the ice pack to her sore nose. “I'm uh. Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner, I guess.”

“I mean, I didn't either.” Brigitte hugs her chest and smiles sheepishly. “Anyway, I'm probably the least interesting person on base.” Why the hell would someone like Hana Song go out of the way to meet someone like her?

“The least interesting…?” Hana murmurs in apparent confusion, then a spark seems to light in her eyes and she asks, “Are you freaking kidding!?” so loudly Brigitte startles. “I've wanted to talk to you for a while!” Hana continues. “But I haven’t seen you around much.” 

She sounds a bit goofy with the ice pack pressed against one nostril, but her effusion is so charming it makes Brigitte flush with praise… and a little embarrassment. Hana probably hasn’t seen Brigitte around because Brigitte has avoided meeting her at all costs...  

At this point, Hana is a barely contained ball of enthusiasm. “I’m so jealous you got to travel all over with Reinhardt! I had his poster growing up—”  

_“—The one with the flowing hair?”_ Brigitte interjects excitedly, Hana’s enthusiasm suddenly infectious. 

“Yeah! Ree has one too! Which is so funny, ‘cause she grew up with him.”

“He gave them out to everyone. Even papa!” Brigitte giggles at the memory. Her godfather has always been larger than life, hasn’t he?

“That’s not just it, though,” Hana says softly. “I mean, Reinhardt. You built your armour yourself, right? I really wanna take a peek at what’s under your armour—Er, I mean, like… Your suit design.” Hana suddenly glances away and coughs. “It uh, seems really cool. Like… You adapted polyphasic energy limitation to the old Crusader shield technology for your shield, yeah?”

Brigitte’s eyebrows peak in surprise. “You’re—You’re an engineering nerd!”

Hana grins cockily. “Bet I could give you a run for your money,” she teases. “I’d really love to know what you think of some custom upgrades I’m working on. You know, I actually read _The Uses of Autosynchronous Stabilization Technology in Personnel Grade Exo-Suit Armour Systems_ and loved it!”

Brigitte’s jaw drops and she’s left utterly speechless.

Hana giggles. “Cat got your tongue?” she asks, but her tone is as good natured as it is teasing. “I have a digital subscription to _Future Engineering Quarterly_ and read every issue! ”

“Ooh my God! I didn’t really think anyone read that…” 

“What!? It was such a great paper!” Hana’s heels kick off the side of the table in excitement. “When my piloting career is over I wanna get my engineering degree and move over into R&D. Ooo, ooo! Did you see that article in the last issue about geothermal power in arcological city planning?”

“Yes, it was so interesting!” Now that they’re on Brigitte’s favourite topic, she’s able to find a little bit of confidence. “And in the same issue, the one on—um, um…” Brigitte snaps her fingers as she attempts to jog her own memory.

“The one on the limits of non-AI autonomous defense systems?” Hana asks excitedly, leaning in towards Brigitte with an excited gleam lighting her eyes.

“Yes!” Brigitte squeals with glee, stepping towards Hana involuntarily, as if drawn in by the other woman's gravity. “I stayed up late reading that and was sleepy for the mission the next day.”

Without realizing what they were doing, the pair had ended up nearly nose to nose, the fire of a shared passion in their locked eyes. But the reality of their abrupt closeness seems to hit them both at the same moment, and each jerks back just as suddenly. Brigitte stepps back, only to rush forward again to help Hana steady herself after the smaller woman pitches back so suddenly she almost spills herself arse-over-elbows off the examination table.

As soon as Hana regains her balance, Brigitte takes a sudden step back to a respectful distance. “You sure seem disaster prone,” she says, immediately wincing at her own joke. “...Not to say you're clumsy.”

Hana just giggles and waves away the comment. “I'm not usually like this. You’re pretty distracting, I guess.”

Brigitte’s voice catches in her throat, and for a split second she wonders to herself _—could Hana be hitting on me?_ But the possibility of _the_ Hana Song coming on to her is too ridiculous. “Uh, I… Sorry,” Brigitte says with a wave of her hand. “Though, you should see all the scars and burns I have from engineering oopsies. I’m hardly one to talk.”

“I’d love to,” Hana says. It prompts a surprised look from Brigitte, and Hana suddenly slides her ice pack over her eyes in apparent bashfulness. “I mean, we should… Get… We should… Compare notes on gear, or whatever.”

Brigitte opens her mouth to reply but nothing comes out except a slight wheeze. Hana peeks over the edge of the ice pack expectantly, and the same thought strikes Brigitte. _This woman is… interested in me!_ As oblivious as Brigitte is, she’s not a complete idiot. Then, she’s struck by a second, braver thought: _I should ask her out._

“We should... yeah,” Brigitte starts shakily. “I mean, um. For mission efficiency!”

“Yeah, mission efficiency...” Hana trails off.

Brigitte bites her lip. _Be brave, just like Reinhardt taught you!_ “Actually, Hana…”

“Yeah?” Hana asks expectently, pulling the ice pack all the way from her face.

“I…” Brigitte starts, her eyes fixed on Hana’s. And then a third thought hits her, and steals the wind from her sails. _This is wishful thinking, and you’re going to embarrass yourself. Worse, you’ll creep her out._ “...should get dressed and hit the mess hall before the briefing. It’s about breakfast time and uh… I’m glad your nose is okay.”

Hana’s face changes so slightly it’s almost impossible to notice. Brigitte thinks whatever little shift she sees might be disappointment, but again, she thinks… _Wishful thinking._ “Yeah, okay. I should probably… do that too.”

She hops down from the table, and the pair stand staring at each other in awkward silence before both breaking into nervous laughter. 

“Okay, bye, I guess,” Brigitte says as she steps out into the hall and starts heading left.

Hana follows Brigitte into the hall and turns right. “Uh, yeah. Thanks!”

Brigitte feels stiff and hot, flush with that same intense sense of shame that she’s so often struck by around other women. _You almost made a fool of yourself, there,_ she thinks. It was a nice thought for a second—that Hana might be into her—but the more she thinks about herself the less plausible it feels. The poor girl was probably just being friendly, and Brigitte was about to ruin it by coming on to her!    

She shuffles into her room and sighs out her disappointment. She gives herself a second to feel sorry, then claps her hands together. It wasn’t all bad! They’ve met… and she didn’t die. Maybe they could even be friends… Though Brigitte really oughta tell someone about the broken mirror in the gym. She pulls off her workout clothes and shimmies on jeans and a tank top as she muses to herself quietly. 

“Time for breakfast,” she murmurs under her breath. She hopes that Ree or Lena will be around to vent her gay woes to.

She taps the panel near her quarter’s threshold and the doors to the hall open with a pneumatic hiss—and as Brigitte steps through the door, a fist bops her on the nose and sends her stumbling back into her room.

Hana Song, wearing a hoodie thrown over some casual clothes, jerks her hand back abruptly. “Brigitte! I’m sorry!” Hana claps her hands over her mouth in surprise. “I was trying to knock—I didn’t realize—!”

Brigitte catches herself and lifts a hand to her nose. “Oh it’s… It’s fine. Guess we match now?”

Hana laughs nervously and shrugs her shoulders. “Yeah, I guess. Um… Listen…”

Brigitte freezes. _Did she make Hana uncomfortable…? Was her crush that noticeable?_ But her reticence is replaced by surprise as Hana continues.

“I’m sorry if I was too forward, I feel like, I uh… Turned you off. I didn’t mean to be like, creepy,” Hana says, hands thrust into the pockets of her hoodie. She sighs and bites her lower lip.

Brigitte isn’t sure what to say.

Hana squeezes her eyes tightly closed, as if steeling herself, then looks Brigitte directly in the eyes. “Listen, the truth is… I think you’re really smart and cute. And if you’re not into… like, girls… Or me, that’s okay. I’ll drop it but, I wanna be honest. And if you are into it…” Hana tenses again, cheeks bright red beneath her pink whisker tattoos. “Do you wanna… Go into town for breakfast instead?”

Brigitte just stares at her, dumbfounded, mouth agape.

Hana waits a few moments, then gives Brigitte her brightest smile—and Brigitte doesn’t need to know Hana well to tell that it’s absolutely fake. “That’s okay,” Hana says with a wave of her hand. “I get it. I’ll uh, see you around.” She turns and starts walking quickly down the hall.

She’s almost around the bend in the corridor by the time Brigitte’s brain reboots and she sprints after Hana. Hana turns at the thunder of foot steps and raises an eyebrow as Brigitte slides to a halt beside her.

“You mean… like, together?” Brigitte asks breathlessly.

Hana cocks her head.“What?” 

“Breakfast.”  
  
Hana smiles. “I mean, yeah….”

“Like a date?” Brigitte asks, just to be certain this is actually happening.

Hana flicks her eyes up shyly towards Brigitte’s. “Yeah,” she says, tucking her hair behind one ear again. It suddenly occurs to Brigitte that that’s probably something Hana does when she’s nervous… such as when she’s talking to a girl she likes. “Listen—You can say no—”

_“No!”_ Brigitte interrupts. “I mean, no at the no. I mean, yes!”

Puzzlement passes over Hana’s expression as she tries to follow Brigitte mangled attempt at speech. “You mean, yes… You wanna go out?”

“Yes, that!” Without thinking, Brigitte  reaches out and grabs Hana’s hands. “I’d really like that!”

Hana’s cheeks flush again, but doesn’t pull away. Her fingers gently squeeze Brigitte’s hands. “O-Okay!” Her face blossoms into a bright smile. “I know a good place… You ready to go?”

“Yeah! Uh, is holding hands, okay?”

Hana interlaces the fingers of her left hand with those of Brigitte’s right. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Brigitte says softly. There are butterflies bouncing around inside her ribcage and a gentle warmth in her cheeks. “Like that.”

“I’d like that,” Hana says with a soft smile as they set off down the hall. 

“And Hana?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for being brave.”

Hana squeezes Brigitte’s hand tightly. “Aw, gee. I had to be with how oblivious you are.”

Brigitte’s cheeks deepen to a darker shade of red. “Sorry, about that.”

“It’s okay,” Hana says with a giggle as she and Brigitte make their way down the hall side by side. “I like it.”

Brigitte smiles. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s cute,” Hana says with a grin, “...just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check me out at: https://sleepybutchdisease.tumblr.com


End file.
